ncisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anthony DiNozzo
Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Jr. ist Senior Field Agent aus dem NCIS Major Case Response Team von Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Zusammen mit seinen Kollegen: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Timothy McGee und Special Agent Eleanor Bishop untersucht und klärt er Mordfälle auf. Er wurde im Juli 1971 geboren. Charakter Er ist ein wahrer Filmfanatiker und ziemlich neugierig. Familie und Kindheit Tony stammt aus einer wohlhabenden italienisch-amerikanischen Familie aus Long Island, New York. Er ist ein Einzelkind, welches jedoch nicht sehr viele Familienvorzüge genossen hat. Seine Mutter, geborene Paddington, starb als er acht Jahre alt war im Krankenhaus, während sie sich gemeinsam mit Tony einen Film ansah. Sie ging durch eine “Louis XV“-Phase als Anthony fünf Jahre alt war, dies inspirierte sie auch dazu Tonys Kinderzimmer demnach einzurichten was diesem jedoch nur Vampir-Alpträume bescherte. Es ist bekannt dass Tony als Kind Sea Monkeys hatte, welche seine Mutter jedoch ausversehen getrunken hat. Vor dem Tod seiner Mutter waren sie sehr oft gemeinsam im Kino und haben sich Filme angesehen. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter verbrachte Tony die meiste Zeit in Internaten und Ferienlagern, sodass er seinen Vater nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam. Mr. DiNozzo Sr. Hat Tony sogar einmal über zwei Tage allein in einem Hotelzimmer gelassen da er geschäftlich weg musste. In "Flesh and Blood" ist Tonys Vater in DC und man merkt die ähnlichen Persönlichkeitsmerkmale der Beiden, so flirten beide mit Frauen und zitieren Filmzitate. In "Flesh and Blood" erfährt Tony auch das sein Vater nur vorgibt reich zu sein obwohl er schon seit Jahren bankrott ist. In der Folge "Sins of the Father" gesteht Anthony DiNozzo, dass obwohl sein Vater ihn oft verrückt macht er immer noch sein Vater ist und er ihn liebt. Neben seinen Eltern werden während der Staffeln noch weitere Familienmitglieder erwähnt, so z.B. Tonys Großvater welcher ihm eine Reihe von Aktien vererbt hat und mehrere Onkels. Sein Onkel Vincenzo ist ein Metzger auf Long Island und wird in der dritten Staffel in der 15 Episode "Head Case" erwähnt. Ein weiterer Onkel war ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, ein dritter Onkel namens Clive Paddington war sehr wohlhaben ist jedoch verstorben, in der Folge "South by Southwest" in der sechsten Staffel wird er namentlich erwähnt, genauso wie Crispian Paddington Anthonys Cousin. Werdegang NCIS Senior Special Agent DiNozzo ist der Stellvertreter von Leroy Jethro Gibbs und ein Schürzenjäger, der sich nur selten einen Annäherungsversuch bei einem weiblichen Kollegen oder einer Verdächtigen verkneifen kann. Er hat italienische Wurzeln, was unter anderem in der Folge Ein guter Patriot der siebten Staffel erwähnt wird. DiNozzo studierte mit einem Stipendium an der Ohio State University und spielte in der dortigen Basketballmannschaft. Zudem hat er einen Abschluss als Bachelor of Physical Education. Desweiteren gewann er als Kind einige Schwimmwettbewerbe und hat einen Eintrag ins Guinnessbuch der Rekorde für die Fähigkeit mit einem einzigen Luftzug unter Wasser schwere Arbeit zu leisten. Er ist ein ehemaliger Polizist aus Baltimore, wo er in der Mordkommission arbeitete. DiNozzo ist Experte in Ballistik und Tatortskizzierung. Außerdem spricht Tony fließend Spanisch. Im Laufe der vierten Staffel wird seine Freundin Jeanne Benoit (Scottie Thompson) vorgestellt, die, wie es sich im Staffelfinale herausstellt, die Tochter des gesuchten Waffenhändlers La Grenouille ist; seine Beziehung zu ihr entstand daher nicht zufällig: Er wurde von Director Shepard auf sie angesetzt, um so an La Grenouille heranzukommen. Zu Beginn der fünften Staffel entscheidet er sich gegen Jeanne und für das NCIS-Team. Nachdem Ziva David dem Team beitritt, hat er zuerst nur "oberflächliche Gefühle" für sie. Im Lauf der Zeit entwickelt er nicht nur freundschaftliche, sondern auch romantische Gefühle, allerdings traut er sich nicht, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen. DiNozzo wird in der letzten Episode der fünften Staffel als Agent Afloat (Deutsch : "Agent zur See") auf die USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76) versetzt. Am Ende der zweiten Folge von Staffel sechs kehrt er jedoch wieder zum Washington Field Office zurück. Beziehungen 'Kollegen' 'Special Agent Ziva David' Tony und Ziva-Beziehung In viellerlei Hinsicht verspottet Ziva Tony so wie es Caitlin Todd früher getan hat. Einige Aspekte an Zivas Persönlichkeit schüchtern DiNozzo jedoch ein, so wie die Tatsache dass mit einer Pistole unter dem Kopfkissen schläft oder aber auch dass sie sich immer unbemerkt an andere anschleicht. Tonys und Zivas Bezihung hat etwas von einem Katz- und Mausspiel. thumb|270px|Tivas erster Kuss In der dritten Staffel wurden Ziva und Tony Undercover geschickt, dabei gaben sie sich als die Attentäter Sophie und Jean-Paul Rauniere aus und spielten überzeugend das Ehepaar. Selbst der simulierte Sex war überzeugend genug, dass die FBI-Agenten die Tony und Ziva beobachtet hatten es glaubten. In der vierten Staffel offenbart Zivas Vater das er einen Spion auf sie angesetzt hatte und dieser sie über Monate überwacht hat. Die Überwachung zeigt das Tony Ziva mindestens einmal in der Woche, die vergangenen 3 Monate, besucht hat. Eli stellt seiner Tochter die Frage ob sie mit Anthony intim geworden ist, doch sie bestätigt noch dementiert die Frage. Im weiteren Verlauf der vierten Staffel wird aber deutlich das keine romantische Verbindung vorherrscht. Der Grund für Tonys zahlreiche Besuche bleibt jedoch ungeklärt. In einer späteren Folge der fünften Staffel ermutigt Ziva Tony mit Jeanne Benoit, Tonys Exfreundin, zu sprechen und um sie zu kämpfen. Obwohl ZIva anfangs großes Interesse an Tonys damals häufigem Verschwinden zeigte, zunächst war sie besorgt, dachte er wäre vielleicht krank. Selbst als bekannt wurde das Tony seine Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringt stört sie Tonys Geheimhaltung. Staffel 6 zeigt ebenfalls Anzeichen von Gefühlen zwischen Ziva und Tony. Vor Gibbs geben beide zu, dass sie das Team und den jeweils Anderen vermissen. Tony hat in seinem Zimmer auf der USS Seahawk Bilder von Ziva (im Bikini) und von Abby hängen. Das Gepläkel bleibt zwischen ihnen das selbe. Erstaunliches Interesse zeigt Tony jedoch an Zivas Urlaub in Israel in der Folge "Nine LIves". Tony entdeckt an Zivas Schreibtisch ein Bild von einem Mann, nicht ahnend das es sich dabei um Zivas Mossad Partner handelt. Um wenigstens einen Satz in Zivas Muttersprache zu lernen belegt Tony einen Sprachkurs. Als Ziva einen Anruf von einem anderen Mossad-Agenten namens Michael Rivkin erhällt verschweigt sie es ihren Kollegen um Fragen zu vermeiden. Dabei belügt sie auch Tony der neugierig reagiert und selbst Nachforschungen anstellt. Es stellt sich raus das der Mann welchen Tony auf dem Bild an Zivas Schreibtisch gesehen hat Rivkin ist und das er dem Mossad angehört.Daraufhin stellt sich die Frage über Zivas Loyalität. Da Ziva auf Tonys Anspielungen nicht eingeht und nur Gibbs Antwortet als er sie geraudeaus auf dieses Thema anspricht, belastet die Beziehung von Tony und Ziva. Während eines Kampfs in Zivas Wohnung schießt Tony Rivkin an, welcher den schweren Verletzungen unterliegt und stirbt. Daraufhin spricht Ziva nicht mehr mit Tony und geht ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg. Der Tod Rivkins löste eine Reihe von Ereignissen, sodass Gibbs, DiNozzo, Vance und Ziva nach Israel gerufen werden. Ziva die Tony bisher noch immer nicht verziehen hat und auch nicht glaubt das Tony aus Notwehr gehandelt hat, bleibt in Israel während die anderen zurückfliegen. In Truth or Consequences (Folge), die erste Folge der Staffel 7 sagt Tony, während er unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitsserums steht, dass er ohne Ziva nicht Leben kann, was bedeutet dass sie ihm sehr wichtig ist. In der Folge Jet Lag, befinden sich Tony und Ziva in Paris, wo sie auf einen Geheimauftrag sind. Sie sollen eine Zeugin unbeschadet in die USA bringen. Nora, die Zeugin, spürt das etwas zwischen Tony und Ziva ist, anfangs denkt sie sogar das die Beiden ein Paar sind. Da sich Tony und Ziva ein Zimmer geteilt haben spielt Nora weiterhin auf eine Verbindung der Beiden an, Ziva jedoch sagt ihr sie habe auf der Couch geschlafen. Tony behauptet jedoch als McGee ihn darauf anspricht er habe auf der Couch geschlafen. Aus einem Gespräch zwischen Ziva und Tony erfahren wir am Ende jedoch das Beide gelogen haben. Was wirklich in Paris passiert ist werden wir wohl nie erfahren.thumb|189px|Tony und Ziva tanzen zusammen In der 9 Staffel in der Folge "Till Death Us Do Part" diskutieren Tony und Ziva über das Thema Hochzeiten. Am Ende wird das Gebäude wegen einer Bombenwarnung evakuiert und die Bombe geht hoch als Ziva und Tony sich gerade im Aufzug befinden. In der 10 Staffel sind Tony und Ziva in Berlin auf der Suche nach einem Terroristen. Die Beiden tanzen in einem Club und Ziva erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit, damals hat sie mit Eli ,ihrem Vater, getanzt, der ihr sagte irgendwann würde sie mit dem Mann tanzen der sie verdient. Nachdem sie wieder in den USA sind, haben die Beiden einen Autounfall. Zuvor sieht man die Beiden in Tonys Wagen sitzen und wie die Beiden sich lächelnd ansehen und Händchenhalten - dies alles passiert wenige Sekunden bevor ein Auto in ihres fährt. 'Special Agent Caitlin Todd' Tonys Beziehung zu Kate Todd war schwesterliche, anfangs mit einem Hauch von Flirt, der aber mit der Zeit immer weiter dem eines Geschwisterpaars gleichgekommen ist. Tony und Kate waren in einem ständigen Wettbewerb. thumb|290pxIhre Streitigkeiten wurden in der Staffel 2 Folge Pop Life so schlimm dass sie sich an diesem Punkt sogar Beratung bei Ducky suchten. In der Folge Twilight wird Tony Zeuge von Kates Tod, er ist schockiert und fassungslos was passiert ist. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Teams hat Tony versucht in der Folge Kill Ari Part 1 Kates Tod zu bewältigen, er hat sich sogar eingebildet diese zu sehen. In seiner Einbildung strechen die Beiden miteinander, wobei Tony es sich nicht lassen kann einige sexuelle Anspielungen zu machen. Kates Tod verändert Tony in viellerlei Hinsicht so wird er "erwachsener" und sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seinen Freunden und Kollegen wächst weiter an. Dennoch bleibt die Frage offen, ob Kate und Tony ein paar geworden wären, wenn Kate nicht gestorben wäre, denn in der Folgen ,,Todeskuss" merkt man wie wichtig sie sich gegenseitig sind. Außerdem zeigt die Folge ,,Life before his eyes" was passiert wäre wenn Kate überlebt hätte...und hier haben Kate und Tony geheiratet und eine kleine Tochter zur Welt gebracht. 'Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett' EJ trifft Tony ertmals in der achten Staffel, die beiden fühlen sich zueinander angezogen und gehen eine Beziehung ein. In späteren Folgen erscheint es so als würde Tony alles versuchen um die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, was bisher eher selten passiert ist. Nachdem sie vin einem Killer gefoltert wird, während ihre zwei Kollegen erschossen werden entkommt sie und verschwindet dann. In der Staffel neuen taucht sie dann wieder auf. Nachdem dann alle annehmen das sie getötet wird, verschwindet sie erneut. Tony versucht nach ihr zu suchen, erzielt aber keine Resultate. Nach ihrem wiederholten Auftauchen hat DiNozzo wiedersprüchliche Gefühle, da EJ ihn in dem Wissen gelassen hat sie wäre tot. EJ entscheidet sich nach DC zu ziehen, da auch ihre Eltern in der Stadt wohnen und sie spricht erstmals mit Tony wenn auch indirekt über ihre Zukunft. Sie entscheidet sich jedoch ihre alte Beziehung ruhen zu lassen und diese nicht wieder aufzunehmen. Die Beiden gehen als Freunde auseinander. Ihr Abschiedsrat an Tony ist, dass er eine Beziehung mit Ziva eingehen sollte. 'Sonstige Beziehungen' Jeanne Benoit --- Sonstiges -Tony ist Fan der Boston Celtics -Tony ärgert gerne die neuen Agenten -Tony schaut jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten den Film "Ist das Leben nicht schön" -Tony mag Autos -In Folge 21 der zweiten Staffel erfährt man, dass Tony einen 94er Corvette hatte, welcher gestohlen, für einen Bankraub benutzt, und anschließend bei der Flucht des Diebes geschrottet wurde -In Folge 10 der ersten Staffel erfährt man, dass er eine Zeit lang bei Gibbs gewohnt hat -Tonys Blutgruppe ist 0+ (genau wie die von Michael Weatherly) was er sich mit "optimistisch positiv" bleiben merkt Galerie Ziva, Jenny und Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony 10.jpg Ziva und Tony 2.jpg Tony, Vance, Gibbs und Ziva.png Tony und Ziva.jpg Tony und Ziva 3.jpg|Tony und Ziva küssen sich zum ersten Mal. ♥ Tony und Ziva 2.jpg Kate und Tony.jpg Gibbs, Kate und Tony.jpg Ziva, McGee und Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony Berlin.jpg Vance, Tony, Ziva und McGee.jpg Tony, Ziva, Gibbs und Abby.jpg Tony, Ziva und Gibbs.jpg TonyZiva.jpg Tony-dinozzo-pic.jpg Anthony DiNozzo.jpg Tony DiNozzo 2.jpg Tony dinozzo 1.jpg Tony DiNozzo.jpg|Tony und seine Mutter. Tony und Kate.jpg|Tony füttert 'Kate' Tony und Ziva 6.jpg Tony und Ziva 5.jpg Tony und Ziva 4.jpg Tony und Ziva 17.jpg Tony und Ziva 18.jpg Tony und Ziva 17.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Tony und Kate 4.jpg Ziva, Tony, McGee und Gibbs.jpg Tony, Ziva und Gibbs 4.jpg Tony, Gibbs und Ziva.jpg Tony und Ziva 14.jpg Tony und Ziva 9.jpg Gibbs und Tony.jpg Tony DiNozzo 7.png Jenny, Ziva und Tony.jpg Tony, Ziva und Jenny.jpg Abby und Tony.jpg en:Anthony DiNozzo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:NCIS Agent Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:NCIS Hauptquartier